Anne Marie Hoag
|gender = Female |affiliation = |title = Director |movie = Spider-Man: Homecoming |comic = Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude |actor = Tyne Daly |status = Alive}} Anne Marie Hoag is the director of the Department of Damage Control who was instructed by Tony Stark to handle all clean up operations which involved the Avengers or their allies. This had included firing Adrian Toomes and his Crew from the clean up of the Battle of New York cleanup and other future jobs. Biography Damage Control Battle of New York Cleanup agents]] In the wake of the Battle of New York, Anne Marie Hoag met Adrian Toomes as he cleaned up , telling Herman Schultz to use the Chitauri technology to take apart a Chitauri Chariot. As he turns away, she approaches him, informing him that he is to withdraw his men from the area as the Damage Control had secured the contract to clean up after Avengers battles. As Toomes explains that he had the contract to clean up New York City, he was allowed to be there. ' desperate pleas]] Hoag was unrelenting, however, telling Toomes' men to leave the area immediately or face consequences. Toomes started begging her to let him have the contract, as he had a family to support. When one of Hoag's men told him to leave it to the professionals, Toomes then punched him in the face, causing the guards around Hoag to draw their guns and for Toomes to leave the area. Hoag told Toomes that he could talk to Tony Stark about the contracts if he wished.Spider-Man: Homecoming Bank Cleanup Hoag continued working with Damage Control, leading her team following the aftermath of the Robbery of the Queens Community Bank, Hoag and her own Damage Control team showed up to evaluate the damage to the bank and the Delmar's Deli-Grocery, which were caused by alien-human hybrid weapons, although Delmar himself was just saved by Spider-Man's heroic actions. Personality Anne Marie Hoag is an assertive and firm director of the Department of Damage Control. She handles the departments tasks with ruthless uncompromising efficiency. While she is effective in seeing her department’s will be done, her lack of diplomacy and consideration has worked against the departments purpose of controlling damage. Hoag is very callous in her dealings with outside stakeholders involved in departments affairs. Adrian Toomes had accepted a contract to clean up the wreckage in the Battle of New York and spent a small fortune in making arrangements for the clean up; his and his employee’s livelihoods were riding on that contract. When Hoag informed Toomes that the Department of Damage Control would be taking over Toomes contract, she did so at gunpoint. She offered no compensation and didn't punish one of her men who deliberately provoked Toomes. However, Hoag still show some sympathy towards Toomes and his Crew by thanking them for cleaning the area before their arrival, ordering her men to withdrew their guns when they pointed Toomes and telling Toomes that he could talk with her superiors to solve the problem if he wished. Anyway, this event shows that Hoag believes that her position gives her the power to walk over civilians in her way. She greatly underestimated Adrian Toomes and the risk of making him a desperate enemy to her and Tony Stark. This easily avoidable mistake started a chain of events that would have resulted in a catastrophic theft of critical military goods had Spider-Man not stopped Toomes. Relationships Allies *Damage Control **Tony Stark † - Former Superior **Foster - Subordinate Enemies *Bestman Salvage **Adrian Toomes **Herman Schultz **Jackson Brice † **Randy Vale **Phineas Mason Trivia *In the comics, Anne Marie Hoag was the director of Damage Control, Inc., a New York City based disaster relief and construction firm that specialized in the repairs necessary after superhuman conflicts. For a time, she lost control of Damage Control to the unscrupulous Walter Declun. Behind the Scenes *Melissa Kay Glaze was a stand-in for Tyne Daly in the role of Anne Marie Hoag. References External Links * Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Damage Control Employees Category:Comics Characters